Open Window
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Sakura always left the left hand window on the second floor guest bedroom open. Always. It could be twenty below in the dead of winter and that blasted window would still be open. She was waiting.


__

Nine-tailed Angel Projects:

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Mendokuse.

_**Note:** Grab a tooth-brush and a gag-bag, folks, we're goin' in! (grins) Nah, I'm just kidding.

* * *

_

**Open Window **

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

They took it for granted. They knew they took it for granted. But that was the way she wanted it, wasn't it?

Sakura always left the left-hand window on the second-floor guest bedroom open. Always. It could be twenty below in the dead of winter and that blasted window would still be open. She never said anything about it, but since she was fourteen, after having become Chuunin, that window was always open.

For the times when Kakashi came in wounded after a mission.

For the times Naruto got into a fight with his peers.

For the times Sai or Sasuke had missions where everything that could go wrong did.

She always left the window open, inviting them to come in and stay; to relax, retreat, and regain their strength. The strong scent of sweet flowers permeated the air there, and chased away nightmares and fevered dreams. That window was like the young woman beyond it: open, caring and warm, signaling a haven for those with tortured souls. When any of 'her boys' thought back on it, they were glad that they got her and none other on their team; who else could've accepted them like she did? It was quite obvious that she knew them at their best and worst: their habits, quirks, annoyances, and where they drew the line. She knew many of their secrets and still accepted them, welcomed them, and her reserves were never raised.

The one night that a certain Uchiha remembered most had occurred quite a while back. Had it been two years now already? He wondered at it. Days seemed to pass differently in Konoha than they had when he'd wandered into darkness. They flew by all too fast, whereas the days in his confinement had lingered and tortured him, seemingly endless…

* * *

The night he returned, the gates of Konoha were guarded, and he entered from a thinly-watched spot on the western wall. It was a cold November night; snow was falling softly, and the winds that blew were light and chill. The grey wool that smothered the skies allowed for no light; his Sharingan was the only thing that allowed him see the way, and beneath a blackened cloak he hid them.

Under his scrutiny of the dark world below, he noticed something: a window open on a simple apartment. He thought it strange that a window would be open on a cold winter night such as this, though the day had been nice enough. He supposed it to be forgotten that way, and made his way down to that very roof, and started to shut it before he noticed something all-too-familiar on the opposite wall.

His Team 7 picture. Kakashi grinning nervously behind his mask, he and Naruto glaring at each other, and Sakura smiling cutely in the front. The very same picture. On the same wall were hung other photos of both familiar and unfamiliar people; a photo of Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune with Tonton here, a random snapshot of Naruto and Hinata there, and eventually, his eyes landed on another photo, much like that one of the infamous Team 7.

On the right was Kakashi holding back an enraged Naruto. On the left was an unfamiliar man receiving a blank look from a strange dark-headed youth as he attempted to retrieve a set of scrolls and paint brush from the Jounin's hand. And in the center was a much more _mature_ looking Sakura, hands-on-hips, and a sure-as-heck ticked look on her face. Not realizing it until that moment, he had somehow, evidently during his thoughts, crept inside to stare at the picture more closely.

"If you're wondering who they are, it's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Yamato-taichou, Sai, and myself in the middle."

A lamp flickered on, and revealed an exhausted-looking Sakura. On the bed she'd taken as a perch, a bloody and bandaged Naruto was stretched, sleeping in painful silence. He said nothing, deactivating his Sharingan before turning onyx orbs on her sleep-deprived face. She stared back without recognizing him.

"Yamato-taichou took Kakashi-sensei's place for a little while when he was in the hospital. Sai replaced a teammate of ours that… defected. But what brings you here, stranger? Are you injured? You could pass for ANBU, but you don't feel like it." A spark of life flickered in her tired eyes for a moment, but faded to only a shadow.

"Why would I be hurt?" he asked, tempering his voice to make it seem like another's. He would see what she would say if she did not know. Somewhat surprisingly, the comment elicited a giggle from the woman.

"Would there be another reason for someone I don't know to be sneaking in my window? I'm Tsunade's apprentice; normally the only visitors I get are injured." She dug her fingers through her hair, pulling an old rubber-band off her wrist and securing it around a messily-done ponytail. "But if you're uninjured, why is it you come to my window so late?"

He glanced away from her, his eyes connecting themselves to the floor. "The window was open."

"Yes?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"It's cold." He could practically _feel _her eyebrow quirking in his direction.

"And?"

"I was going to close it for you." She laughed. Really _laughed_. Not a giggle, not even slightly suppressed, but blatant _laughter_. He couldn't help but turn and look at her in surprise. The kunoichi wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"I never close that window. I always leave it open when someone I care about is away from home." He blinked, and turned away to look at the photograph that had so caught his interest.

"Then… how long has it been open?" He didn't see the wry smile that spread across her lips, but a pained tone crossed her voice as she surprised him with her next words.

"I'm sure you can guess, Sasuke-kun." It startled him, and he spun to look at her. Beryl eyes glowed with the jasmine hue of fire as she watched him from her spot on the mattress, her eyes not leaving his. "You didn't think that the familiar pattern of your chakra would escape me long, did you?"

He stared at her without response. She shook her head, and then leaned back, propping it against the wall, her eyes falling closed.

"It took me a few more tries, and I didn't have teammates to help me, but I did pass the Chuunin exams when I was fourteen. With a Chuunin's pay, I got this apartment. Ever since, I've made sure to leave the window open, in case _someone _just happened to wander in." At that rather pointed reference, a humorous smile had crept onto her lips. With a grunt, she leaned forward and heaved herself off the mattress, stepping towards him soundlessly before wrapping him in a firm embrace, much to his surprise, she'd smiled.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**AN: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
